


Sleeping habits

by StillNotGinger10



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, dctvbingo2019, forced to share a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: Oliver and Barry are forced to share a bed when on a mission, and find out that their sleeping habits don't mesh well.





	Sleeping habits

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fic that looks at how differently Oliver and Barry behave when asleep. It was meant to be fairly serious and solemn and look into the different things they've been through in life. Instead, it's a funny little one-shot of Barry and Oliver getting on each other's nerves when sharing a bed.
> 
> This is for the prompt "forced to share a bed" for the DCTV Bingo Event.

Oliver was going to kill Barry.

They’d gone to investigate something in another city; and yes, it was Oliver’s suggestion that they do things at ‘normal speed’ instead of ‘Barry speed’, but Barry was the one who had booked them only one hotel room. And Barry was also the one that hadn’t checked to make sure the room had two beds instead of one. Apparently, the hotel was so booked that even the Queen name wasn’t enough influence to get them switched to another room.

Oliver didn’t mind all of that though. He’d certainly had worse sleeping conditions than sharing a bed with someone. Or, at least, he didn't mind those things when he was sharing the bed with anyone that wasn't Barry Allen.

Barry. Wouldn't. Stop. Moving.

Maybe it was a speedster thing and he couldn't slow down, even in sleep.

Maybe it was just a Barry thing and he’d always been a restless sleeper.

Either way, Oliver knew it was going to be a cause of death thing because every time he was almost asleep, Barry would kick or roll and startle Oliver back to full awareness. And if he didn’t stop soon, Oliver was going to kill him.

* * *

Barry was pretty sure Oliver was dead.

They’d been lying in the bed for a while and Oliver hadn’t moved. At all. Was he even breathing? Barry wasn't sure.

People moved in their sleep, right? They’d move a limb or roll over. But Oliver hadn’t done any of that. He’d laid down on his back and then just gone stiff and immobile.

Barry had tried to go to sleep and ignore it, but it was difficult to sleep next to someone that reminded you of the corpses you’d see at crime scenes.

He’d try his best though, he thought as he rolled over, clearing his mind and trying to sleep.

Only, suddenly Oliver moved, and not just a little. He lunged, snapping out like a snake, and covering Barry’s torso with his own.

“What are you doing?” Barry shrieked.

“Making you be still,” Oliver’s deep, tired voice said from above him.

What? This wasn’t good roommate behavior. Was this because Oliver had never had a roommate? Was it weird deserted island etiquette?

“I wasn’t even doing anything,” Barry said as he tried uselessly to shift under the wall of muscle covering him.

“You won’t stop tossing and turning.”

“I wasn't even moving!”

“Yes, you were.”

“Sorry, if some of us don’t sleep as still as the dead,” Barry said.

It wasn't until a few minutes later, enough time for Oliver’s breathing to even out and for him to go still again, that he realized Oliver wasn't planning to reply. He wasn't planning on moving either.

“Seriously?” Barry asked, only to again receive silence in return. “You’re not going to move?”

Another moment of silence passed before Oliver finally said, “Go to sleep, Barry.”

This was completely uncalled for, unfair, and…kind of warm and comfortable actually.

Sighing, and making sure to make his sigh long-suffering and audible, Barry closed his eyes and settled in to sleep. Still, he couldn't help but grumble, “I thought you didn't like hugs.”

“Goodnight, Barry,” came the resigned reply.

“…goodnight, Ollie.”


End file.
